


with quiet whispers

by orphan_account



Series: Soft and Tender [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, JUST, Lazy Mornings, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, them being silly and in love, they say the L word guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (louvre)





	with quiet whispers

Lance wakes up alone in bed.

Not that waking up alone is new and surprising, he and Keith have different schedules and it’s expected. That’s not why it’s weird. It’s _weird_ because it’s a Sunday morning and no Sunday morning starts without kisses and snuggles.

Lance frowns. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and yawns. He eyes the empty space next to him one more time, and frowns some more.

After a solid minute of very needed stretching and some more yawning, he, resentfully—because _where are his kisses and snuggles_ —rolls out of bed and totters out of the room.

Immediately, as he opens the door, the smell of something delicious fills his senses and okay, maybe he can forgive the lack of kisses and snuggles for whatever is watering his mouth right now.

Lance finds Keith by the stove, back turned to the door and headphones in his ears; he doesn’t notice Lance walking in. Lance takes advantage of that and leans on the doorframe, taking in the view with devotion buzzing in his chest. Keith is tapping his foot and bobbing his head rhythmically to the music, holding a spatula in one hand and the handle of a pan in the other.

It’s a sunny morning and the golden rays drip into the room from the half-open blinds, giving the place a touch of dim orange and warmth. Lance sighs, feeling the dopy smile stretch across his face and he’s not even ashamed of it, because Keith looks like everything he’s ever wanted, dressed in sweatpants and a simple white t-shirt and his hair is up into a messy ponytail and he looks so cozy and comfy and snuggle-able and kissable and—

Lance steps closer and closer, and closer until his breath is fluttering against the other’s neck and his arms are easily curling around his middle. Lance is filled with a sense of domesticity, his hands settling comfortably on Keith’s stomach.

Keith jolts, lifting a hand to remove one of his earbuds. He looks over his shoulder and Lance leans closer to his face.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Keith smiles. Lance can taste the sweet honey in his voice, can feel the velvet on his words. His heart leaps at that, chest blooming with sparks and he thinks he will never get used to Keith’s voice being so soft.

“Hey,” he says, equally soft and sincere, his voice a little hoarse from sleep. “You’re up early.”

“Uh, yeah, couldn’t sleep,” he replies, looking back at the food sizzling on the pan.

Lance peaks over his shoulder to see what’s he’s making.

“Oh. My God,” he says, completely blown away.

“What? Don’t like it?” Keith says, voice playful.

Lance laughs and eyes the eggs and sausages that create a… very distinctive smiley face. He places his chin on Keith’s shoulder and holds him a little tighter.

“I love it,” he whispers, fondly and amused.

Keith tenses a little.

“Well, it’s ready,” he says. Lance doesn’t think the hurry in Keith’s voice is a part of his imagination. “You can consume it and eat the very thing you just said you loved.”

Lance eyes him dubiously, squinting a little when Keith won’t look him in the eye and instead busies himself with putting the food on a plate.

“Okay…” he drawls, slowly taking a seat.

Keith places the dish in front of him, muttering a quick _make some coffee_ and turns around.

Lance plays with the food for a while, then decides that until he’s fully awake it would be best to keep The Overthinking to a minimum. He takes a bite and hums with pleasure.

“Wow,” he says, chewing. “So, this is what people mean by saying that beauty on the inside is what counts.”

“How dare you, it looked like a Goddess,” Keith retorts.

“A Goddess of Acid People, maybe,” he says, taking another bite.

“…Acid People?”

“I’m still in a dream riding a flying iguana, let me have this.”

Keith snickers and some of the tightness from Lance’s shoulders disappear.

“So,” he says carefully after a few minutes. “Why weren’t you able to sleep?”

Keith stirs his coffee for a moment, stubbornly keeping his gaze fixated on the mug in his hand. Then, with a sigh, he answers: “Just. Thinking about stuff.”

Lance considers that.

“Did you have a nightmare, again?”

“No.”

“Keith,” Lance pleads. “We agreed to talk about it.”

Keith snaps his eyes up. “I didn’t, I promise. It—I wasn’t thinking about that,” he assures and walks to him, offering Lance coffee before sitting opposite to him.

Lance takes a small sip. “I bet you were thinking of other guys,” Lance says, feigning his accuse.

Keith snorts.

“It all begins with this,” he continues, checking his nails in a mocking way. “An innocent thought of a booty bigger than mine.”

“Nothing’s wrong with your butt, Lance.”

“That’s what they all say at first.”

Keith snorts again. Lance smiles at him, proud to have managed to lighten the mood at least a little bit. He slides his hand across the table, gently touching Keith’s and linking their fingers together.

“You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to,” he says, squeezing Keith’s hand in a supportive gesture.

Keith seems to consider it, biting on his lip and chewing it nervously. He flicks his eyes between Lance’s as if searching for something, before ducking his head, his white bangs covering most of his face.

“It’s just. You. Said something yesterday,” he begins, hesitating with each word.

Lance feels a sudden surge of panic, trying to recall every single word he might’ve said yesterday.

 _Great, you fucked this up,_ a voice says, huffing and rolling its eyes.

“Um. What did I say exactly?” he asks, not sure if he wants to know the answer.

Keith hesitates again, still not looking up and meeting Lance’s gaze. Lance tugs at his hand a little and Keith leisurely lifts his head up, eyes still downcast.

“Keith, if I said something wrong, I—”

“No!” he cuts him off, sounding urgent all of a sudden. “No, no, it—of course not.” He shakes his head, eyes a little wide in a pleading way, asking Lance to believe him.

“Okay,” he nods “Then what’s wrong?” he asks again, speaking softly and low.

Lance starts rubbing circles on the back of Keith’s hand, hoping it will have the same calming effect that it has on him whenever Keith draws formless shapes on his skin.

“When we were sleeping—or falling asleep,” Keith begins. “You—said something. Something really wonderful.”

Lance swallows because he has no idea what the hell his big mouth might’ve burped.

“Okay.”

“And I… I know I’m probably being dumb but,” he pauses, looking up at Lance as if to check his reaction. He doesn’t look away this time. “You were barely conscious and I wasn’t sure how much you meant to say it.”

Lance’s heart stops, then starts to race in an unbelievable pace, because he has this tiny hunch of what he might have accidentally said and God, if he did it that way, he’s going to kick his own ass.

His face must reflect his emotions, because Keith stands up and drags Lance with him, stepping closer once they’re both on feet.

Keith lifts their entwined hands, placing it just across his heart. His heart beats ruthlessly against Lance’s palm and Lance feels a little at ease at the thought of Keith being just as nervous as he is.

Keith’s other hand cups one side of his face, caressing the shape of his cheekbone so tenderly, so gently and softly Lance feels his knees getting weaker and weaker with each brush of Keith’s thumb on his skin. He can’t do anything but stare back at him, holding the wrist of Keith’s hand—which does the “tucking” thing and sends Lance into another realm—and he must look completely enamored, a love-struck fool who is lost in the purple of Keith’s beautiful, wonderful eyes.

Keith opens his mouth and Lance holds his breath, his chest on the verge of exploding and his heart nearly flying out of its ribcage. And then, with words warm like the first rays of sunlight in the morning, words sweet like the first kiss of moonlight on the skin, Keith says, a little out of breath:

“I love you, too.”

It’s a whisper, a quiet hum. But Lance hears the echo of it, thinks it might break down the walls and move mountains and tear his entire being apart because. Because Keith loves him. He loves him _too_ and. And then Lance’s eyes start to sting and his breath hitches and maybe, his hands start to tremble a little from the intensity of his emotions, of his unconditional, unfathomable love for this boy. He thinks he might actually fall down, actually collapse on the floor and die.

Lance leans in, pressing his forehead on Keith’s beating heart and. Breathes.

He’s being loved. And it feels reviving.

“I can’t believe I confessed in my sleep,” Lance murmurs, sniffling.

Both of them giggle at his words.

Keith puts his finger under Lance’s chin, lifting his face up and looking at him with such a fond look Lance feels it in his bones.

“I love you, Leandro, you can’t even imagine how much,” he says. Keith’s voice is like a daydream.

Lance laughs, it’s cheeky and wet, crinkling his eyes and causing some tears to slide down his cheek. He’s never been this happy before, Lance is not sure if his heart can take this dose of contentment.

“I love you, too, and you can’t even imagine how much,” Lance says back.

Keith kisses his face, his cheeks, his nose, the tip of his nose, dries the tears on his eyelashes and causes some more to spill, all the while murmuring _I love you_ like a spell. Maybe it is a spell, Lance sure feels enchanted by it.

“Is it possible to die from happiness?” Lance giggles. God, he can’t stop smiling, and as he opens his eyes and looks at Keith, he discovers that neither can he.

“Oh, please,” he scoffs, smiling like a fool, it’s brighter than any star Lance’s ever seen. “I’m sure I survived a heart attack last night.”

“You poor thing,” Lance brushes his hair aside. “What have I put you through,” he teases.

“Nothing a kiss won’t fix,” Keith says and tilts his head a little to the side, his eyes darting down on Lance’s mouth expectantly.

Lance laughs, his face feels hot and his heart will definitely never beat normally again. He closes the small gap between their lips, smiling through the kiss before it deepens and grows into something more passionate and hot. Keith hums against his lips, winging his arms around Lance’s waist and pulls him closer. Lance wraps his own around Keith’s neck and melts into the gentleness of Keith’s lips, the way they softly but surely move and swallow each gasp from Lance, causing even more to escape. Lance thinks it’s impossible for every kiss to be just as wonderful as the first one, but here he is, in Keith’s arms, losing his sanity over the perfectness of Keith’s mouth, the fluttering of his heart each time Keith slides his tongue with his.

“You know,” Lance says, breathless and a little dizzy. Keith pecks his lips before he can speak again. “You have to make up for missing my usual dose of morning snuggles and kisses.”

Keith smiles, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He answers with biting down on Lance’s lips, making his hands spasm where they’re cupping Keith’s neck.

He leans away, looking at Lance as if memorizing his features all over again. Lance bites down his lip to stop the smile from ripping his face in half—it’s no use.

“I love you,” Keith says again. And Lance feels a significant warmth travel through his entire body, past his skin, and into his soul.

“I love you, too,” he says back, and relishes the way Keith’s eyes light up with a new kind of spark, and Lance thinks it’s happiness that has Keith’s face so bright and beautiful.

He thinks he looks exactly like that, too.

**Author's Note:**

> fools... i love them so much
> 
> (also, I have a twitter and I'm more active on it so.... if you wanna know what being a disaster is like...)
> 
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://yourfriendlyneighborsam.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/frendlysam)


End file.
